


Five Truths

by November Snowflake (novembersnow)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Haiku, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-25
Updated: 2012-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-04 06:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/391049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novembersnow/pseuds/November%20Snowflake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glimpses of life after the war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Truths

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted November 11, 2007.

**I. _Love_**

Ginny has never  
been more beautiful than now,  
holding his firstborn.

 

**II. _Faith_**

Dumbledore's painted  
eyes twinkle proudly when the  
new portrait appears.

 

**III. _Time_**

His hairline recedes,  
and crows' feet have appeared, yet  
the Dark Mark remains.

 

**IV. _Peace_**

"Voldemort," says Rose  
without a pause, as though it's  
just another word.

 

**V. _Home_**

"Even seemingly  
hopeless plants," he teaches,  
"flourish in the right soil."


End file.
